


The Wolf’s Bride

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bruises, Crossdressing, Fade to Black, Gags, Genderfluid Character, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hickies, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s Halloween and the castle and nearby village are celebrating.Stanley and Lefou are also celebrating Halloween





	The Wolf’s Bride

Lefou always liked Halloween. The adults of the village would go out of their way to make sweets and other kinds of treats for the children. Costume, paint, and makeup were used freely, allowing anyone and everyone to dress up as whatever they imagined. Even killjoy Clothilde never complained on Halloween.

Looking back on it now, Lefou realized that this was the only day when he had seen Stanley openly wearing makeup before the curse on the castle was broken. He supposed Halloween was a day when Stanley felt safe to do such a thing in public. It was hard to make accusations of deviancy when there were devils, monsters, and angels running around the streets.

He wondered what Stanley would wear for the Halloween celebration this year. He had seen them whispering excitedly with their mother for a week, slipping away when the work was done to work on something in her room. Whatever it was, Lefou was sure it would be amazing.

For his part, Lefou was going as a wolf. He had always liked them. They were big and strong but he had heard that they didn’t go out of their way to attack things unless driven to it. Gaston was almost always the one to drive them into a fight. The idea of large families taking care of each other also made them a rather nice animal. 

He made himself a pair of furry false ears to place on top of his head. Boots with a fur trim and gloves made out of matching fur gave him a fluffy appearance without the use of glues. Stanley helped with the creation of a long tail, sewing it onto the back of an old pair of breeches. Some paint did the rest, giving him the proper nose of a wolf while his nails were painted black to serve as the claws.

Lefou went looking for Stanley as the dance was underway. The castle was filled with all manner of creatures, beasts, and people. Lefou had to walk around several angels to get into the ballroom, smiling politely as the triplets giggled and waved at him. From a distance he saw Lumiere and Plumette leading some costumed children in a swirling dance, the fox and dove costumes the lovers wore sparkling in the candlelight.

He frowned a little, turning in a slow circle to try and find Stanley. He was certain that they were here by now. He just needed to…

There! By the table laden with sweets! No one else wore their hair curled like Stanley.

Lefou smiled brightly as he made his way through the people, heading straight for the figure he knew was Stanley. They were wearing a dress with one long sleeve and one that looked torn off at the shoulder and as he got closer, Lefou knew Stanley’s arms better than anyone else. “Stanley!”

They turned, a hand fan open and covering the bottom of their face. Stanley’s eyes brightened at the sight of Lefou. Lefou could see the thick lines of kohl that were used to highlight their eyes, each ending with an upward curve at the corner of each eye. Their dress was made out of a flower patterned white fabric, resembling a kind of pauper’s wedding gown. Tears and rips dotted the dress, each location specially chosen to show off skin without ruining the integrity of the gown itself. Pieces of a broken tiara were woven into their hair, shimmering whenever they moved their head.

“You look beautiful,” Lefou breathed. 

Stanley giggled behind their fan and Lefou finally noticed that it was a hand fan meant for a funeral; painted black with religious imagery in white and gold. He wondered what was the meaning of a wedding gown and a funeral fan. They snapped their fan shut, revealing the rest of themselves to Lefou. “Merci, mon loup!” Stanley purred.

Lefou’s eyes widened in surprise. It looked like someone had savagely slit Stanley’s throat. Makeup and paint had been used to resemble the large and gory wound across their neck, giving the appearance of being deep. The top of their dress was stained with red paint to look as if the blood had soaked into the fabric over time. Their facial powder and blush were mixed with soft blues and purples to make them look like a corpse. 

Stanley laughed at the look on Lefou’s face, pulling him into their arms. “Oh! Don’t you love it? Maman helped me design it and make it so it would be ready in time! The makeup was the hardest part, I think!”

“You’re a...?”

“A bride who was murdered on their wedding night!” Stanley dramatically announced. With a flick of their wrist they opened the fan once again and draped themselves over an empty chair, striking a very dramatic and tragic pose worthy of a bride murdered on their wedding night. “Betrayed by their fiancé and left to rot in the woods after having their family heirlooms ripped away from them. Another victim of a con artist!”

Lefou laughed softly, shaking his head. “Well perhaps the bride doesn’t die?”

Stanley peeked from behind their fan, fluttering it a little. “How so?”

“Perhaps a certain wolf finds the bride and helps them as best as possible, licking the wound clean and bringing food to build up their strength?”

They considered a moment before snapping their fan closed. Stanley stood up in one fluid motion, hugging Lefou tight to them. “Oh but perhaps the wolf is a werewolf! A kind and gentle werewolf who finds the dying bride and finds them so tragically beautiful that he has no choice but to help them! He gives them their gift of transformation to save their life and takes them as a mate! Oh how lovely and macabre!”

“You always did like flowery stories that ended in romance,” Lefou noted with a smile.

Stanley hummed, cupping his face between both hands before kissing him. They kept their foreheads pressed together when the kiss was over. “We deserve as many happy endings as we wish,” they purred.

“Dance with me?”

“Always, mon loup,” Stanley said with a smile. They walked with Lefou onto the dance floor, allowing him to take the lead. “And perhaps later...you could teach me how to howl like a proper loup?” they whispered with dark eyes.

“If you get overly loud again I’ll gag you with your own scarf. Last time I thought Cogsworth was going to bang a hole through our floor!”

“Promise?” Stanley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lefou smiled and kissed Stanley once again. “Promise.”

***

The couple lasted a few hours into the celebration before sharing a look between each other. Lefou raised an eyebrow and Stanley just smiled. They opened their fan, using it playfully on their face as they looked away coyly. Lefou just snorted, taking Stanley’s hand into his own.

“Would you care to join me in my den?” he asked.

“Monsieur Loup...whatever shall we do there?”

“I believe someone wished for howling lessons?”

Stanley smiled, letting Lefou take their hand and guide them back to their bedroom. “Monsieur Loup! You are so strong…”

“The better to mount you, my dear.” Stanley giggled loudly at that, causing a few people to turn and look at them curiously as they passed. “Try not to lose your mind before we get there,” Lefou whispered.

The couple made sure to stop and speak with Belle and Adam before leaving. Stanley curtsied in thanks when their costume was complimented, unable to help their giggles as Lefou finally took their hand again.

They locked the bedroom door almost as soon as it clicked closed. Lefou pinned Stanley up against the wood, hungrily covering their neck in kisses and soft nips. The makeup and paints started to smear and neither cared. “I want to mark you,” Lefou panted, “let everyone know you’re mine.”

Stanley hissed, hugging Lefou close. “Oui...please…” they breathed. Stanley tilted their head to the side, offering more of their neck to Lefou. 

He knew how to leave a mark without hurting the other. He never wished to do what Gaston had done to him, scarring his stomach with sharp and unyielding teeth. Stanley deserved better than that. He kissed and sucked on one spot, teasing a bite without breaking the skin. When he finally pulled back, he could see the bruise already forming and he smiled. “Makeup won’t be able to hide that,” he murmured.

“I wouldn’t want to hide it,” Stanley said. They moaned softly, grinding their body against Lefou’s. “I want you so badly…”

“Such a wanton thing. Are you sure you were a virginal bride?” Lefou teased.

“A proper bride never kisses and tells,” Stanley cooed as they made their way to the bed. They laughed as Lefou pushed them onto it, climbing up further to avoid falling off. “So forceful, Monsieur Loup!” 

They blushed as Lefou flipped up the bottom of their gown, exposing their panties and the erection that distorted them. Stanley bit their lip as Lefou ran his warm palms over their inner thighs, making them open without having to say a word. The panties were slid down and Lefou cupped Stanley’s testicles to start teasing them when Stanley cried out.

“Shh!” Lefou hissed.

“I can’t help it!” Stanley protested feebly, cheeks burning and pupils blown wide open. “You always make me want to just...shout.”

Lefou sighed but he turned and saw Stanley’s scarf on the nightstand. “I did warn you what would happen,” he said. He picked the scarf up and knotted a ball in the middle of it before pressing it to Stanley’s lips. “Open,” he instructed.

The thought of being gagged made Stanley’s heart race. They loved when Lefou was strong and outspoken, taking charge of something without too much fear of anyone else. They locked eyes with Lefou, slowly opening their mouth to let him gag them.

“There,” Lefou said, kissing Stanley’s gagged lips. “Now I don’t have to worry about the castle and half of the village running up here in a panic! You can scream as much as you want.”

Stanley smiled, knowing that they would.


End file.
